


ART: Caught (NSFW)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Caught, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: An unexpected voyeur stumbles across an intimate moment.





	ART: Caught (NSFW)

**Title:** Caught  
**Artist:** anokaba  
**Media:** Digital  
**Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Kinks/Themes Chosen:** caught in the act: interpret at will; solo or partnered, accidental or deliberate  
**Other Warnings/Content:** N/A  
**Artist's Notes:** Who is the accidental voyeur? An unfortunate visitor or a nosy reporter? Are they witnessing an intimate domestic moment, or a secret affair?

  
**Art Preview:**  


  


[Original Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/726841.html)


End file.
